Pretty Cure! Brilliance Spread!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in 5★Stars Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, the girls need their Ultra Flashlights. Sequence The girls throw up their Ultra Flashlights, while saying "Pretty Cure!..."., then they catch them and say "...Brilliance Spread!". The small stars on the top of each Ultra Flashlight lights up and the transformation begins. Sayaka to Sirius First, Sayaka is shown flying across the pink starry sky while her body is covered in a sparkling pink light. Then she spins around and, using her Ultra Flashlight, Sayaka creates a shining magenta ribbon that surrouds her body. After her dress and shoes have appeared and her eyes got lightened, her hair flows down, becoming longer and lighter and tieing up into twintails. Pink stars tap her arms, neck and hair to form the accessories. Finally, Cure Sirius lands and introduces herself. Akai to Antares First, Akai is shown flying across the red starry sky while her body is covered in a sparkling red light. Then she blows on her Ultra Flashlight, which gets blazed with fire that surrounds her arm, than her body and than her legs. After her dress and shoes have appeared and her eyes got lightened, her hair flows down, becoming longer, changing its color to reddish pink and tieing up into ponytail. Red stars tap her arms, neck and hair to form the accessories. Finally, Cure Antares lands and introduces herself. Pika to Alfa Centauri First, Pika is shown flying across the yellow starry sky while her body is covered in a sparkling yellow light. Using her Ultra Flashlight, she draws a giant yellow star while hopping. Then, as she jumps into it, her dress, shoes and accesssories appear, her eyes get lightened and her twintails turn longer and lighter. Cure Alfa Centauri lands, then as she jumps and spins around, the giant star behind her exploses in many smaller stars, after what she introduces herself. Sora to Vega First, Sora is shown flying across the green starry sky while her body is covered in a sparkling green light. Using her Ultra Flashlight, she draws a green cross which forms her top. Then she flies higher and her shoes and skirt appear. As she lands, her hair turns longer and lighter and the green stars tap her arms, neck and hair to form the accessories. Finally, Cure Vega introduces herself. Megumi to Spica First, Megumi is shown flying across the blue starry sky while her body is covered in a sparkling blue light. She kisses her Ultra Flashlight and it shines bright towards her, letting the dress, shoes and accessories appear and turning her hair longer and lighter, while her eyes also get lightened. Finally, Cure Spica lands and introduces herself. Speech Japanese All: プリキュア！ブリリアンススプレッド！ Cure Sirius: 鮮やかに輝くピンクの星！キュアシリウス！ Cure Antares: 燃えるような光る赤い星！キュアアンタレス！ Cure Alfa Centauri: キラキラきらめく黄色の星！キュアアルファケンタウリ！ Cure Vega: 強大な照明緑の星！キュアベガ！ Cure Spica: 優雅に上昇し青い星！キュアスピカ！ Cure Sirius: 星空に交差する All: '''5つの明るい霊は限界まで輝く！ '''All: 5★スタースプリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyua! Buririansu Supureddo! Cure Sirius: Azayaka ni kagayaku pinku no hoshi! Kyua Shiriusu! Cure Antares: Moeru yōna hikaru akai hoshi! Kyua Antaresu! Cure Alfa Centauri: Kirakira kirameku kiiro no hoshi! Kyua Arufa Kentauri! Cure Vega: Kyōdaina shōmei midori no hoshi! Kyua Bega! Cure Spica: Yūga ni jōshō shi aoi hoshi! Kyua Supika! Cure Sirius: Hoshizora ni kōsa suru '' '''All: 'Itsutsu no akarui rei wa genkai made kagayaku! All: Faibu★Sutāsu Purikyua! Translation All: Pretty Cure! Brilliance Spread! Cure Sirius: Brilliantly shining pink star, Cure Sirius! Cure Antares: Firey glowing red star, Cure Antares! Cure Alfa Centauri: Glittery sparkling yellow star, Cure Alfa Centauri! Cure Vega: Mighty lighting green star, Cure Vega! Cure Spica: Gracefully rising blue star, Cure Spica! Cure Sirius: Crossing the starry sky All: '''Our five bright spirits will shine until their limits! '''All: 5★Stars Pretty Cure! List of first appearences Sirius — Episode 1 Antares — Episode 2 Alfa Centauri — Episode 3 Vega — Episode 4 Spica — Episode 5 Sirius + Antares + Alfa Centauri + Vega + Spica — Episode 6 Antares + Alfa Centauri + Vega + Spica — Episode 15 List of sequences Category:Transformations Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure!